The Gathering
by Heartless-Nobody-24
Summary: What if a younger Time Lord had a problem and needed help? With the help of a new friend, he must retrace his own past, to fix the present, and save the future. With a few little twists along the way. Rated M for language.
1. RUN!

I do not own Doctor Who. Or any other references made or thought to have been made.

* * *

_I don't belong anywhere in this world now._ Thought Natasha while she was walking along the beach of her very recently deceased parent's house. They had been killed in a fire. They were both making dinner while I was driving home from college orientation that weekend, she was going to leave in two months. A man had broken in and robbed them. While exiting, he began firing at the stove. The main gas line had been hit. It caused a fire that killed them both. I had gotten to the house just as the house became engulfed in flames. The police had no ideas as to who could have done it.

"So now where I am I going to go?" She thought. Her parents were both only-children and her grandparents were all dead. "I am not going to live at an orphanage. Hmmm. Maybe a dorm at college would be nice." She kept talking to herself trying to get the horrifying image of her house ablaze out of her mind.

Suddenly she fell to her knees in the sand. "DAMN IT! GOD! WHY? Why me? Why my family!" she cried. Tears rolling down her eyes she screamed at the water, knowing that no answer would ever come to answer her.

After an hour of crying on the beach she left and went into the town near the house, or what was left of it. Natasha hoped that the local people could help her, her parents had always been the social type. But that had never been how Natasha was. She was the one who never talked to people during her class, sat by herself wherever she went, and whenever she spoke it seemed only to be an interruption of another's conversation.

Walking along the main road, Natasha just stared at the ground. Not thinking of anything, just walking. Once in town she expected to have everyone around her trying to comfort her. It would be better than having no one to talk to at all. But as she looked up she saw her old town, a town of about eight hundred, more-or-less. But looking at all the stores along the road, she noticed something irregular.

No one was there. Not a single person. No one outside, and after she looked in some of the buildings, no one inside the stores. But that wasn't all. There was no wind, no rustling of leaves, no sounds by the bugs, no animal noises, no car engines, no mechanical equipment was on or even making a hum sound.

NATASHA POV

As I walked down the road, I didn't make a sound myself, nothing could disturb this profound silence. I tried to make to make a sound, but I couldn't. It wasn't that something was stopping me, but it was so quiet that I couldn't make myself talk. After a minute of standing there I finally heard something. Two things actually. The first sounded like millions of knives scraping along a chalk board, but it was so loud I had to cover my ears. "What the hell was that?"

Then the second noise came.

"R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N!"

* * *

A short beginning I know, but just go with it.


	2. The Chase

I do not own Doctor Who, or any other references made or thought to be made.

* * *

Natasha's POV

"R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N!"

The scream came from behind me. Just as I turned, I saw a man turn onto the road that I was on. He grabbed a pole too help him turn and didn't lose a bit of his speed. Pure terror was on his face. I didn't even get a good look at him before he grabbed me and pulled me at almost the same speed he was going.

"Damn your strong! Who are you?" I demanded while trying not to fall under his grip and speed.

"Doesn't matter. We gotta get back. It's chasing us." He said.

I then heard the screech again. It sounded like a banshee. As if metallic nails were being dragged along a chalkboard.

"What is it!"

"No time!" He pulled me through into an alley that no one went down. We kept weaving through the streets. I heard giant crashes come from behind us, beside us, or above us.

"Where is it?" I said to myself.

"It's moving everywhere. Trying to judge our next movement. I keep changing our movements. It has incredible agility." The man said.

Looking up to the roof of a nearby building I see a shadow move as fast a lightning. "Why doesn't it just grab us?"

"Don't jinx us! Do you want it to come get us!" He said in a serious non sarcastic voice.

Eventually we stopped. I was gasping on the ground, I could barely see anything, and I couldn't keep my eyes open. Then I smelled something from where we just came. Lilies and dark chocolate with almonds.

"What the hell?" making my sniffing noises kinda loud and obvious.

"It excretes pheromones to lure its prey to it." He said behind me. I heard the sound of keys. And a door open and close.

I turn around and see them weirdest thing. A blue police box? This is Nebraska! WE DON'T HAVE POLICE BOXES HERE! Maybe he brought it. I open the door and close my eyes, expecting to be crunched inside.

I walk in and meet an open space. _Chink Chink._ I'm stepping on a metal grate?

I open my eyes and…

"Holy Fucking Shit."


	3. That's Impossible

I do not own Doctor Who, or any other references made or thought to have been made.

* * *

"Holy Fucking Shit!" It's the only response I could come up with. And it seemed fitting.

"HEY! There is no need for swearing! And before you drag it out, just say the thing that's obvious." The man said, waiting for something inevitably coming. He was standing right in front of me.

I finally got a good look at this man now. He looked like he was in his early 20s. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a long sleeve, button-up, grey striped shirt, with its sleeves rolled up above the elbow, white khakis that went down to his black, white striped, shoes. All of it looked very loose and comfortable on him. He had wavy blonde-brown hair, hazel eyes, glasses, kinda bushy eyebrows, and some freckles. His face was pretty pale, but his arms had a nice tan. He also had some major muscles.

_Wonder what he looks like without a shirt? _I thought to myself.

"This is a nice set you got here." I told him. Wonder how much it took to build this big place. All the walls had these dark yellow colored panels with lights in all of them; there were grates all over the floor; weird braches coming out of the walls and leading to the center. Now the center must have cost a lot to build. A giant circular console with every single type of spinning dial, colored button, lever, pulley, it even had a hammer and a computer screen attached. There were three seats attached to springs right by the center. In the middle of the whole thing was a glass cylinder with tubes pumping up and down.

"Excuse me?" He looked completely confused.

"You had the blue box right?" that got a nod from him, "and then you built it into a wall. And when you walk through the booth door, you walk into this set on the other side of the wall. Must have cost you a lot of money." It didn't make any sense at all why a person would build it, but apparently this guy did.

"That isn't the response I usually get." He looked completely confused at my understanding of the room. "Hmmm. Go outside," he instructed me, "and walk around the box."

"You want me to walk into the wall?"

"Just do it…what's your name?" He finally asked, realizing he didn't know it.

"Natasha McNeill" I responded, though the last name didn't have much meaning now. She was the last decedent of her family, we had some genetic disease that started way back and usually killed everyone in my family. Somehow I was born without it, kudos to me. (**Yes I actually say that in my life so deal with it**)

"Oh, well I'm the Doctor. Now go take a look." He called himself the _Doctor_? Kind of a fucked up kinda thing to have people call you.

So I went outside, and looked at the box. I walked to its side, holding out my hand to stop myself from hitting the wall. I kept walking, but hit…nothing! I walked in circles around the tiny box. Keeping one hand on the box's side and the other out in the open.

"HOLY SHIT! That's…just…IMPOSSIBLE" I screamed. Completely out of something to say.

Suddenly I heard something behind me. Like metal scrapping metal, but it sounded like a growl. I turned slowly to where the sound came from. From the corner of my eye I saw a blood red colored, humanoid creature.

Moving slowly, I walked back to the door and slipped in.

"Well go on. Say it." The Doctor said waving his hand in the air like he was still waiting for something.

"It's right outside the door." I whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"What is? And you still haven't said it!"

"Shut Up! Yes, it's bigger on the inside than the outside."

"Ha got you to say it." He said in triumph.

"DOCTOR! That creature is right outside the door!" I said, knocking him out of his triumphant dance. He suddenly ran past me and locked the door. _Damn he's fast._

"Dang, I forgot about that thing." The Doctor said running back to the console.

"How can you forget something like that! What are we going to do!" I asked him, terrified that we may not be able to do anything in this box.

"You know how it's impossible for something to bigger on the inside than it is on the outside?"

"Yeah." Wait a minute. "But this thing does it? Right?" Thinking I may be going insane.

"Right. And no, you are not going insane." _How'd he know was thinking that?_ I thought.

"And you know that teleportation and time travel are impossible too?" He looked at me like I might catch onto something.

"Yeah… wait, hold on." I finally realized what he was getting at. But, no. that isn't possible in any way.

"Too late. Hang on" He yelled starting to hit everything on the console seemingly at once.

The whole room began to shake, shifting from side to side. Suddenly, it felt like something hit the side of the room and sent us flying. _Though I think that we are already flying._

"Oh crap. It's following us." The Doctor said to himself.

"Following us where? How are we moving?"

"_DOCTOR! YOU CAN'T RUN!"_


	4. Gotta Get Away

I do not own Doctor Who, or any other references made or thought to be made.

* * *

_DOCTOR! YOU CAN'T RUN!_

"What the fuck is that!" I yelled.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE LANGUAGE!" The Doctor yelled, pointing at me. He was typing like crazy on the center console. Pressing random and weird buttons in no order.

_DOCTOR! WE SHALL GET YOU! _that voice said again. But it wasn't a voice I heard through my ears. It sounded like the words were being transmitted right to my brain. This voice was like scraping metal. I knew that this was the voice of the creature that was following us earlier.

Suddenly there was a beating sound all around the walls of this place. The thing was crawling on it.

"Can it get in here?" I asked the Doctor, trying to keep myself calm.

"Not sure." Not exactly reassuring. "Even I don't know what that creature is. And that's saying something."

"So whatever that thing is, could just break in here?"

"Well now, I didn't say that. This thing has pretty good defenses. I gotta find some place to get away from it."

"Anywhere! Wait a minute." Realizing something. "How can this thing move?"

"Remember what I said before about teleportation and time travel?" He looked at me really seriously, but his hands were still working on the console's many buttons.

"I thought you were kidding around with that one." No way!

"Yes way!" He did it again! Can he read minds? Later. "TARDIS! Where can we go with this thing?"

Then there was another sound, besides the clanking around outside. It sounded like a whale or something, but like we were on the inside of it. No way.

"Is this thing alive?" I asked the Doctor.

"The TARDIS? Somewhat. Its more of a consciousness."

His remark got answered by a sound like a growl.

"Fine alright alright. Yes it is alive. The time vortex within it makes it alive."

"WHAT!"

"MIDNIGHT! Br-r-r-r-rilliant." He yelled. Rolling the R kinda strangely.

The Doctor smacked a giant blue button and this weird siren sound began going off.

"Natasha! Grab onto something!"

Not asking why, I reached for one of the columns.

_DOCTOR! WE WILL FIND YOU! WE MOVE LIKE YOU DO!_

Abruptly the whole room began rocking back and forth. That banshee scream of scraping nails came back and then suddenly disappeared as the TARDIS instantly stopped. Sending me flying.

"That's it I'm out." I began walking towards the door.

"NO DON'T!" The Doctor ran at me with that incredible speed of his. But I was still closer to the door than he was.

"Good bye Doctor." Opening the door. Three things happened then. One, I saw a world of blue diamonds in a diamond desert. Two, I began feeling my flesh burn off me. And third, a giant creature's arm reached around towards the door and grabbed for me.

Suddenly, two arms were around my waist pulling me back. The Doctor then kicked the door shut with his foot before the hand reached us, and before I was fried alive. Losing his balance from the kick, we both fell. Me on top of him.

After laying there trying to catch my breath, I looked up to see what, or in this case, who I was laying on. I saw the Doctor's young face staring at me with his piercing hazel eyes. His eyes seemed to be changing color. Without controlling myself, I began to lean forward to see them. His eyes were light brown, but the brown was spiraling towards his pupil and turning green. Widening my view I saw the Doctor's full expression while looking at me. His cheeks were more red than I thought they were. He suddenly was an inch from my face, leaning up on his arms.

Pushing myself away, I was sitting against one of the columns. Doctor just laid back down on the floor, lips sealed and looking straight up.

"I guess that thing is gone right?" I asked to break the silence.

"I'm sorry." That's all he said.

"I'm the one who landed on you. It's partially my fault."

"Well for that, and for your parents." He said catching me by surprise.

"How'd you know about that." Then a thought crossed my mind. "Did you have something to do with that?"

"WHAT!" Finally getting up to look at me. His eyes were blue now while he had a face of confusion on his face. "No! I just know about it."

"How?"

"I…I just do." He said, his voice was strained. He wasn't telling me something.

"If you know what happened, tell me!" Anger began expressing itself in my voice. The Doctor just looked at me with sorrow on his face.

"Not now," Suddenly, he was writing things down in a small notebook with a pen, and then he stuffed them into a pocket on his shirt.

"What did you write down?" I asked.

"Something I need to do later." He stood up and then helped me up. I was still angry at him, but he saved me from whatever that thing was. Speaking of...

"What is all this?" I finally said the question that probably should have been my first. "What is this machine? How does it teleport and time travel? What was the thing chasing us?"

"Um...you can't freak out." He tried to use a soothing tone of voice, but it came out more as a nervous voice. "Promise not to freak out?"

"I've been attacked by a strange creature, travelled in space, and this box is bigger on the inside...what can you possibly say that can me freak out?" I had no doubt in my mind that I could take what he said.

"I'm a 1583 year old alien from a now destroyed planet who travels through time and space to save the universe, and you are now my companion because that creature wants to kill you and eat you like a turkey on Thanksgiving."

Okay, I couldn't handle it.


End file.
